


Happily Ever Afters

by Tater_Haught404



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Love, Moving House, Pizza Night, squishy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tater_Haught404/pseuds/Tater_Haught404
Summary: A year and a half after defeating the curse everything starts to form into dreams come true.Waverly and Nicole sell the old town house Nicole lived in and looked for something closer to town.They’ve even got a little baby to watch...no not their own. 3 year old Alice comes back to stay with Doc and Wynonna and the aunties become a rock in her life and drives Nicole baby crazy!





	1. Pizza Night and Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever chapter on here so any feedback you have I’m open to it!  
> Enjoy xx

“Waverly Earp I swear to god if you stick one for piece of tape on my again I will tape you to a chair!” Nicole said frustratingly putting clothes into a box as Waverly sat cross legged on the bed grinning putting books into a cardboard box.

“Is that a promise?” She flirted in return as Nicole shook her head not turning round from her duty.

Waverly sat looking at Nicole with a frown resuming to put the books in the box. Waverly looks up again and sees an angry looking Nicole taping up the box and putting it to the side before grabbing another.

“Baby? What’s up?” She asked as Nicole turned raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing Waves I’m just trying to get this done before we have to go have dinner!” Nicole snapped.

Waverly stood up scoffing and walked straight out the room making Nicole sigh and go after her.

Waverly walked down the stairs into the kitchen where she flicked the switch on the kettle as Nicole caught up. Waverly stood with her arms crossed looking at the floor.

“Why did you snap at me! I was just trying to make the mood a little lighter. No need to bite my head off” she frowned turning around but in one movement Nicole stepped forward turning her round and holding her by her arms.

“I, am so so so so so sooooo sorry Waves I didn’t mean to snap but we’re so close to finishing packing up here and I just am getting a little frustrated with the whole not sleeping thing. As soon as we get into this new house old Nicole will be back and our snuggle times will resume!” Nicole winked breaking Waverly’s tough act and allowing the small woman to wrap her arms around the taller ones waist as Nicole kissing the top of her head.

“Forgive me?” Nicole asked looking down at her.

“Yea I forgive you! But how about you have a moment, have a cup of tea and I’ll go up and get cracking?” She responded stretching up and giving her a kiss before running up the stairs leaving Nicole to sit down for a moment while the kettle boiled.

* * *

 

The Homestead now strangely felt like a home to the group. The place they could have Friday night pizza dates and where Nicole could take two steps in and Alice would erupt into chaos as her ‘Auntie Nic’ was her favourite person other than mommy and daddy with Waverly being joint on that list with Nicole as Alice would point out but they all knew she loved Nicole a ton.

As Nicole drove the car up the gravel path with Waverly next to her they stopped and looked for a moment.

”Hey do you feel better now?” Waverly asked as Nicole turned with a smile.

”Much better sweetheart! We’ve got the house packed up and ready to move tomorrow so it’s all uphill from here!” She smiled in response leaning over the console of the car and pulling Waverly in for a kiss before they both got out.

They entered the house with huge smiles. Doc and Wynonna were on the couch as Alice sat watching cartoons until she noticed Nicole and Waverly walk in.

”Mommy! It’s Auntie Nic!” She shouted happily leaving her cartoons and running over to Nicole who scoops her up in a big cuddle.

”hey kiddo! Missed you!” Nicole smiled tickling her sides as Waverly watched with a grin.

Nicole sets her down and she jumps towards Waverly who bends down to her giving her a ‘squeezy cuddle’ as they both call it.

”house the packing coming?” Doc asked as Alice made her way from Waverly to sit next to her parents cuddling into her mother’s side.

”Yea we finished about an hour ago! All ready to move!” Waverly said proudly handing Nicole her jacket to hang up. Waverly sat down on the floor and Nicole joined her sitting just behind her at an angle with legs either side allowing Waverly to lean back against her.

”Daddy why is Auntie Nic and Auntie Wave different to you and Mommy?” Alice asked as the pair watched her parents panic.

”come over here kiddo!” Nicole smiled making her get off the couch and walk over to sit on Waverly’s lap as Nicole moved closer putting her arms around them both. ”now Auntie Wave and Auntie Nic aren’t different to Mommy and Daddy! Our stories are just different...like your...princess stories!” Nicole said looking round the room for inspiration.

”Right exactly so in Mommy and Daddy’s book you’ve got the princess which in this story would be your Daddy!” Everyone laughed together except Doc but Alice was giggling shaking her head.

”no Mommy’s the princess and Daddy’s the prince and they went to a ball and they lived happily ever after!” Alice explained making Nicole grin from ear to ear being noticed by a curious Wynonna.

”Yea so in mine and Auntie Waves story is that she’s a princess but I also am! We went to a ball and we’re living happily ever after!” Nicole explained cracking a Wynonna into a proud smile

”You can love whoever you want to love sweetie like me and Daddy did and like Auntie Wave and Auntie Nic did!” Wynonna smiled winking at Nicole and Waverly who pulled Alice into a hug.

Alice after the hug stood up and put her hands on her hips but turned to look down at Nicole who pulled a face at her making her giggle.

”Auntie Nic can I show you something?” She asked as Nicole nodded and stood up grabbing her hand as she was guided up stairs.

* * *

 

“Hey sis your girlfriends got baby fever!” Wynonna laughed as Waverly covered her face in laughter.

”I know! I notice any time we’re with Alice she jumps full into mom mode!” Waverly laughed as the both came down the stairs giggling causing confusion.

”You two better not be planning up a heist now! Little lady you know the punishment for heist planning!” Doc acted in a deepened accent raising an eyebrow. Alice stood and giggled at him with her hands up. “Death by tickling!” He winked as she lowered her hands.

”Hey you know speaking of heists I swear I heard someone planning one earlier!” Nicole said trying to keep a straight face sitting back down in front of Waverly as everyone except Alice gave her a look. Waverly turned back around putting a hand on Nicole’s thigh as she made a gesture with her head towards Alice who began creeping up on her other Aunt. “I think they do deserve that punishment Holliday! So Waverly Earp I sentence you to a tickle!” Nicole laughed as both her and Alice begin tickling Avery giggly Waverly as Doc and Wynonna laughed in their seat.

”Nicole! Stop...Alice how could you do this to me!” Waverly screamed as she giggled. “Wait wait wait! Alice I’ll let you draw us as many pictures as you want for the new house if you get Auntie Nic!” Waverly bargained as Alice turned on Nicole. Waverly turned and began tickling her girlfriend but were interrupted by the door.

”pizzas here! Alice you know what to do kid!” Wynonna winked as Alice got up and ran towards the bathroom to wash her hands. 

Waverly stood up and helped Nicole as the both were smiling and still giggling. 

“I can’t believe you got me like that!” Waverly laughed as Nicole leaned over and kissing her girlfriend quickly followed by a long cheek kiss.

”hey talk to your niece about that! This was all her idea.” Nicole laughed looking innocent achieving a kiss from Waverly.

”Right none of your PDA round my pizza please!” Wynonna laughed opening the boxes and putting them on the table and walking through to get plates out the kitchen.

* * *

 

About half and hour later we had finished dinner and Waverly and Doc took Alice up to get ready for bed. Wynonna dragged Nicole outside. They sat down on the porch step and Wynonna smiled at her.

“When am I gonna be Auntie Nonna?” She asked making Nicole smile shaking her head.

”dude come on we’re not even married yet!” Nicole responded trying to keep herself warm in the November cold.

”Well then when are you gonna officially be my sister in law then?” She asked making Nicole blush at the question.

”maybe very soon” Nicole winked getting Wynonna a little too enthusiastic causing her to play punch her arm.

”Nicole, Wynonna? Where are you!” Waverly shouted from inside.

”yep coming baby we’re outside!” Nicole shouted before the both got up and hugged. 

“Auntie Nonna will come sooner than you expect but for now you continue raising your awesome kid!” She smiled pulling Wynonna in for a warm which made her smile before they went back inside.

* * *

 


	2. Birthday Girl pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Nicole's birthday and like every year she passes it aside and doesn't want a big fuss made about it but with combined forces of Waverly and Alice it's far from quiet and simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short but sets up the next chapter!
> 
> enjoy xx

Nicole every year got up and went to work on her birthday not mentioning it to anyone about the day, getting her head down and doing some work. This was all before she met the young Earp and her small quirky ways to make Nicole happy. This year Nicole woke up at 11:30 AM and for a moment lay on the mattress on the floor of their new home which was covered in boxes staring at the wall as she lay on her stomach. As she lay thinking she felt a hand being placed on her back rubbing up and down softly causing her to turn over tucking her arms under her pillow and looking up at Waverly who was reading the paper.

"Morning love!" Nicole smiled sleepily as Waverly threw the paper to the end of the bed and lying down to face her.

"Morning birthday girl!" Waverly smiled holding her cheek and kissing her.

"Thank you Waverly but please don't make a big deal about it!" She responded making Waverly roll her eyes and reach over grabbing a small box and handing it to her with a smile. 

Nicole takes the box smiling at Waverly who is grinning like a Cheshire cat. Nicole smiles ripping open the paper revealing small black velvet box. Nicole looks at Waverly in confusion while opened it revealing a ring. A silver band ring with a blue stone. Waverly sits up leaning on her elbow.

"you know Nicole I sat last night watching you play with Alice and all I could think about was I want this woman to be the joint best mother of my children, I want this woman to be the person I spend lazy Sundays with...and I want this woman to be my wife. Nicole Haught will you marry me?" Waverly smiled trying to not rambled on anymore all while Nicole lay shocked looking back and forth between the ring and Waverly.

"are you having a laugh?" Nicole asked causing Waverly to lose her smile. Nicole notices and sits up matching her level "no baby I didn't mean it that way! I have been planning to propose to you I just hadn't found the right time! Nicole laughed in shock.

"is that a yes?" Waverly laughed nervously causing Nicole to shake her head and pull Waverly into a strong hug.

"of course I'll marry you baby why wouldn't I" She smiled pulling herself away from Waverly and giving her a long loving kiss. Waverly takes the box off her and putting the ring from the box to her finger and kissing her again.

"you know I sat for a long time this morning trying to decided whether to do it. I've had this since April! I know you don't like your birthday but I want this to be a special day because you have a family now to celebrate with. So lets get up and head up and celebrate with a little girl who is excited to see her Auntie Nic!" she grins kissing Nicole once more before rolling out of bed. Nicole jumps up and raking through a cardboard box and turning to a confused Waverly with a red velvet box.

"Waverly Earp, Its not how I wanted t do this but as I'm saying this I am noticing that what better place to ask you in return to be my wife than the house we'll raise our family in...Waverly will you be my. wife?" Nicole asked getting down on one knee on top of the mattress making Waverly giggle and walk over allowing to put the red stoned ring on her finger. Nicole ditched the box standing up and pulling her in for a hug picking her up and spinning her round.

"hey you know she's going to want to be flower girl!" Waverly smiled tucking hair behind Nicole's ear.

"don't you think Wynonna's a little too old for that role!" Nicole laughed making her fiancé giggle into her shoulder allowing Nicole to wrap her arms around her waist.


End file.
